The Robot Masters
| number = 9 | date = | stardate = 95.9066 | pages = 20 | omnibus = | published = | publisher = Peter Pan Records | ISBN = | altcover = peter Pan15.jpg }} The Robot Masters was the ninth of 11 Star Trek: The Original Series audio productions released by Peter Pan Records. It was initially distributed in 1979 as an audio production along with three other stories. It was subsequently released by itself along with a 20-page comic book, and was the fifth of six Peter Pan associated comics. In this story, the Enterprise crew disguised themselves as pirates to solve mysterious robot thefts. Summary Log entries :Captain's log, stardate 95.9066 : All seems well with the universe… The Romulans, that war-mongering race that lives just outside the known galaxy, and the Klingons, the sworn enemies of the Federation, have not shown their evil faces or tried to attack any civilized outpost for weeks. The basks in the unusual peace. But in its place, the crew finds other things to occupy themselves with… References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Steve Decker • James T. Kirk • Mastero • Pragmar • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Frank Tanka • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • decoy trader ship Locations :Starbase 10 • Vega system Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Romulan Empire • Starfleet Science and technology :computer • cybernetics • laser rifle • machine • rifle • robot • stardate • weapon Ranks and titles :captain • commodore • crewmember • criminal • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • officer • pirate • Starfleet ranks • warrior Other references :battle stations • bridge • bridge • brig • emotion • execution • galaxy • logic • logic • metal • month • moon • outpost • peace • planet • sector • security • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (early 2270s) • universe • warp nine • year Timeline Production history ;1979 : Released on Peter Pan Star Trek record #15 along with three other stories. ;1979 : Released on record #21 with a 20-page comic book. ;1979 : Released on record #22 along with five other stories. Appendices Background * The story's packaging used imagery from , which was released the same year. However, as in "Dinosaur Planet", the Enterprise inside and out appeared in its pre-refit configuration even though the crew wore early 2270s Starfleet uniforms. This also occurred in the five McDonald's Video Communicator comic strips. * Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were addressed by their 2260s ranks. * It was unclear whether Commodore Steve Decker was intended to be a new character or Commodore Matthew Decker, which would set this story prior to . Related stories * – Kirk, Spock and Scott went undercover as pirates to track down a stolen dilithium shipment. * — Kirk and McCoy joined the crew of the Free Trader freighter Orion, whose owner was pirating slaves. * — Kirk, Spock, and Scott posed as civilians on lawless Grotus to search for Gharian wedding birds stolen from the Salvum wildlife preserve. Images robotMasters.jpg|Cover image. pragmar.jpg|Pragmar. frank Tanka.jpg|Frank Tanka. pragmarsMen.jpg|Pragmar's men. raidership.jpg|Pragmar's raider ship. robot1.jpg|Mastero. robot2.jpg|Mastero. Connections External links * * The Robot Masters article at [http://www.danhausertrek.com Curt Danhauser's Star Trek Story Records] website. * The Robot Masters review at Siskoid's Blog of Geekery. * The Robot Masters discussion at the [http://www.stcomicbookreview.com Star Trek Comic Book Review] podcast. category:audiobooks category:tOS comics